


Luna’s Quest

by KawaiiSpider



Series: Ginny's Gift [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centaurs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex Slave, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiSpider/pseuds/KawaiiSpider
Summary: Luna has gained the power of Verpa Medeis, now she must grow these powers by having sex with many people and creatures.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Ginny's Gift [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529132
Kudos: 39





	1. Verpa Medeis

A few days after her threesome with Harry and Ginny, Luna’s magic started to behave rather strangely. It was faster than normal, her spells beginning to work almost before she finished casting them. Her potions were suddenly perfect as well, with Professor Snape congratulating her on her excellent Hiccoughing Potion. ‘This must be the dick magic,’ she thought, ‘I need to find out more.’

After class she went to the library and searched through the Ravenclaw only shelves, hidden behind a painting of a witch that gave difficult mathematical equations to solve on a nearby chalkboard. In the secret room, she soon found what she was looking for, a book on Verpa Medeis, also known as dick magic or sex magic. Luna had always thought it was very unfair that wizards got a special dick magic but was soon delighted to find out that the wizard was not the one to benefit from the arrangement at all. Now that she had taken Harry’s cock inside her, she would begin to rapidly develop new powers and magical abilities. She quickly read the book and then hid it in her bag, rushing to find Ginny.

Luna found Ginny as the red-haired girl was leaving the defence against the dark arts classroom. When Ginny saw her, she ran over and gave her a quick kiss.  
“Harry has quidditch practice tonight, so it's just us two, do you want to hang out?”  
“Definitely, I have something to show you.”  
“I look forward to it.”  
A few of the boys cheered as they kissed again before Ginny rushed off towards her next class. Luna was too preoccupied with the book and she was soon being yelled at by Professor McGonagall for missing the first half of transfiguration. However, the stern teacher’s mood was soon rapidly improved when Luna successfully transfigured her matchstick into a perfect needle first time, and she earned 10 points for Ravenclaw.

After dinner, she went to meet with Ginny, reading the book as she waited. Ginny wasn’t too long, and after a quick kiss, Luna launched into her speech.  
“So, Harry’s Penis magic is real, but it apparently only affects people in certain families. Families like mine. My magic has been getting stronger since me and Harry had sex, and I am sure that Verpa Medeis is the reason.”  
Seeing Ginny’s sceptical expression, she continued onwards.  
“But, as the receiver of the magic, I can pass it on to you. I have everything ready here…”  
She took out a knife, and Ginny backed away a bit.  
“Don’t worry, this will be worth it. Do you trust me?”  
“Strangely, yes, I do trust you.”  
“Excellent. Let’s do this then!”

Luna stripped down, motioning for Ginny to do the same before she opened the book at a page she had marked and began to trace magical symbols onto her skin with the dagger, not deep enough to draw blood, but deep enough to scratch. When she started to do the same to Ginny, Ginny flinched a little but didn’t otherwise react. Once she was happy with the shapes, Luna cut them deeper, the silver knife cutting easily through flesh. Blood flowed, but not down onto the floor, instead it remained in the symbols, spinning, and swirling with each cut. Ginny watched in amazement, but she could not stop the tears coming to her eyes as Luna started on Ginny’s pale flesh. There was a flash as Luna finished the final symbol, and the two girls found themselves suddenly overcome with desire. Their naked bodies pressed against each other, the symbols bleeding into each other as they kissed more passionately than ever. Soon their hands were on each other’s pussies, tenderly touching and rubbing as the magic started to swirl around them. Waves of pleasure circled them, pulsing in time with the symbols on their skin. Ginny could feel her magic growing, and Luna felt herself drawing something from Ginny as well. Both girls came at once, orgasms crashing together, the magic lifting them off their feet and into the air. After a moment they came again, and again, each more powerful than the last, the only thing holding them up was the magic. After nearly an hour of uninterrupted pleasure, the spell broke, and both girls dropped to the ground, every muscle shaking in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The marks that Luna had carved into their skin faded, though faint scars remained. Luna struggled to sit up to read the book and managed on the second try. She read over the page again before turning to Ginny, who was still lying on the floor, her legs shaking.  
“I think it worked! How do you feel?”  
“I feel amazing, both physically and magically.”  
“Excellent. Now, there is a way we can get even more power.”  
“What is it?”  
“We can have sex with other things.”  
“Things? Luna…”  
“Yes. People, magical creatures, plants…”  
“I… People I am okay with, but that other stuff.”  
“That’s fair.

Luna lay back down, resting her head on Ginny’s stomach and leaning her face up into Ginny’s breasts. They lay like that for a while, until they got up and headed to their respective dormitories after a good night kiss.

The next day was a Saturday, and Luna began to write down the list of things that she could sleep with to increase her power. Ginny sat next to her, working on some charms homework, but listening to Luna’s murmurings.  
“So, according to this. Sex with a member of each house will have a benefit, as well as a member of each of the old families.”  
“Gross Luna…”  
“I know, but if I do this, I will be able to all sort of magic that has been lost for centuries. Half the stuff in daddy’s paper is about this lost magic, and I can prove it all exists. Centaur, giant-“  
Ginny cut her off with a shocked yell.”  
“Centaurs and Giants? Are you crazy?”  
“Well…”  
“Luna please, I love you, don’t die from a giant cock.”  
“I won’t, I promise.” She continued reading. “Venomous Tentacula, Whomping Willow.”  
Ginny cut her off again.  
“Do you have a death wish?”  
“No, I am just looking at the options.”  
She didn’t read the rest of the list out loud.


	2. The Centaurs

It seemed to Luna that the human members of her list would be the easiest to acquire. Any seminal contact with a male would work, maybe she could just offer some blowjobs. But the thought of a centaur having its way with her would not get out of her head, so after everyone had gone to lunch, she snuck out of the castle and down towards the Forbidden Forest. She avoided Hagrid’s hut, and was soon in the cool shade of the ancient trees. It didn’t take long for her to find signs of the centaur’s passage and soon she was walking along a rough dirt path between the trees. Suddenly, a voice called out to her.

“Are you lost, little one?”

Luna spun around to find herself only a few meters from a centaur, with tanned skin, well defined muscles, and the body of a gorgeous black horse. She gulped before speaking.  
“Hello Mr. Centaur, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour.”  
“My name is Diomaestus, what favour will you ask?”  
“I heard tales of centaur who would rape and despoil women, and I wish to be despoiled.”

There was shocked silence, and then another centaur emerged from behind a tree. This one was paler, with white hair and a wicked smile.  
“If that is the favour she desires, we should grant it. Diomaestus, you take her throat, I will have her cunt.”  
A rush of fear suddenly coursed through Luna, second thoughts crowding her mind, but it was too late. The centaurs moved forward, grabbing her roughly. The pale one ripped off her skirt and tore away her panties, exposing her pussy to the cold air while the other held her hands above her head before ripping off her shirt to expose her flat breasts, fondling them roughly. One of the pale centaur’s hands pressed against her pussy before he suddenly spat on his fingers and rubbed harshly, lubing her up with his saliva. Diomaestus turned a little, and Luna got her first view of centaur cock. It was strangely human, though as large as her forearm in both length and girth. She barely got time to appreciate it before it was shoved forcefully towards her mouth, rubbing against her lips and teeth. A little shocked, but also turned on by this rough treatment, Luna opened her mouth wide and the cock slid inside, past her tongue and into her throat. Luna gagged and coughed, her head suddenly swimming, but the centaur showed no remorse, beginning to quickly thrust, going a little deeper with each powerful motion. Luna’s hands scrabbled uselessly against the centaur’s muscular form, trying to push him away but there was no use. Moments later the pale centaur entered her as well. Luna screamed as she was pushed open by the massive cock, her sounds of pain muffled by the dick in her throat. Luna felt the magic pulsing once more, healing her wounds a little, but the pain was still immense. She was now being pounded from both ends, barely able to breathe, and unable to call for help, even if there was even anyone nearby.

The pale centaur was the first to finish, filling Luna’s pussy with cum. As he withdrew, giving Luna’s nipples a vicious twist, he spoke to the other centaur.  
“Turn her around, I want her ass as well.”  
The other centaur did as he was asked, picking up Luna and lying her down face first on a fallen tree. Luna took deep breathes, trying to recover, but this was only a brief respite and soon the darker centaur rammed his cock back into her throat, humping faster and faster.

The pale centaur took up position behind her, and she felt his cock pressing against her virgin asshole, applying more and more pressure. Luna tried to relax, tried to enjoy the experience, but it was too much for her. She screamed again as the cock pushed its way inside her, stretching her out, still wet with her juices and the centaurs cum. Her sounds of pain must have been a turn on for Diomaestus, who, with a final thrust, unloaded semen deep into her throat before pulling out and sending spurts of the white fluid across her face and chest. As she spat out the cum, coughing and choking, the other centaur came again, filling her ass with cum before pulling out and unleashing another load on her back and butt. Luna could feel it sliding between her butt cheeks and could see it dripping from her hair in front of her face, her normally neat hair scattered everywhere from her rough treatment. Laughing, the centaur trotted away, leaving Luna lying in a puddle of their cum.

Luna somehow made it back to the Ravenclaw common room, half naked and disgusting, and she grabbed her things and headed for the bathroom, where she took a long bath to recover from the experience.

Thinking back on it, it had not been as bad as she had thought it might be, in those first moments when the second centaur had appeared. She quite liked being used like that by such powerful beings, and she had indeed asked them to ravage her. But it would take a little more mental preparation before she took on another beast. Perhaps one of the students. There were plenty of boys that she could blow, boys were easy like that, but Luna wanted her selections to be meaningful in some way. By sleeping with Ginny, she had crossed off both the Weasley Family, and Gryffindor House, and she wanted her next experience to be like that. Hannah Abbot was in the year above her, perhaps she would be interested in her.

Once she had finished her bath, she could feel the power of the centaurs inside her. She felt physically stronger, and looking at her nude reflection in the mirror, she looked stronger too. She also had a sense of wisdom, a tap of long forgotten knowledge that was just out of reach. She got dressed and headed for dinner.


	3. Malfoy

At dinner, she looked around for Hannah Abbot, but could not see her anywhere. She did spot Malfoy, sitting with his cronies at the Slytherin table. She didn’t really like Draco much, but he was on her list, and she might as well get the worst out of the way. She waited until he stood up to leave the great hall and moved to intercept. He looked confused as she approached.  
“Lovegood, how is your father? Still writing that book about plums that make people grow extra eyes?”  
“No, he finished that a while ago. I was wondering if you wanted a blowjob.”  
Her directness seemed to catch Malfoy off guard, and he looked around to see if anyone else was listening.  
“What?!”  
“A blowjob, where you put your-“  
“Yes, I know what it is. Why? All of a sudden.”  
“I just thought you might enjoy it, if you don’t want one…”  
Draco just goggled at her for a moment before nodding.  
“Umm, sure. When?”  
“Now, come with me.”

Luna lead him to a disused classroom, shutting the door and standing before him.  
“We can do more if you want. Use me however you please. But this will be the only time, so make it count.”  
She could see the excitement in Draco’s eyes as he looked at her.  
“You are weird, Lovegood, but I won’t say no.”  
His hand went to her face, tracing along her cheek before brushing her lips. Luna opened her mouth slightly at his touch, licking her bottom lip. This was too much for Draco to take, and he quickly undid his belt and pulled his cock free, leaving it free in front of Luna’s mouth. She eagerly moved forward, this human cock was much more manageable than the centaur cock from before, and she was easily able to fit in in her mouth. Draco moaned as she began to move back and forth, her warm mouth suckling his cock. Soon he remembered her offer to be used however he wanted, and he grabbed her hair, pulling her deeper into his crotch until her nose was hitting his pubis. Luna gagged a little, but managed to continue her work, her tongue applying a gentle pressure to the bottom of his dick.

Draco’s speed increased, and soon Luna was finding it difficult to breathe, and she was relieved when he stopped thrusting to pull back and look at her.  
“You said I could do anything, right?”  
She nodded, and he smiled wickedly.  
“Take off your clothes.”  
“Uhh. Fine.”  
She stripped quickly, revealing her skinny body to the pale boy. His fingers brushed against her chest before he roughly turned her around, pushing her over a nearby table. She felt his cock pressing against her pussy and readied herself for the thrust. Draco’s hands were at her hips, and she let out a cry of pain as he thrust himself inside her. She felt him grow a little harder at her gasp, apparently her pain was a turn-on for him. Then one hand went to her hair, pulling her up and back and he started to pump wildly, shaking the table she lay upon. It only took nine or ten thrusts for him to finish, and she felt his sticky cum fill her insides. His moan was short, more of a grunt, and he wiped his cock clean on her butt.  
“Whore.”  
With that, he left. Luna lay there for a moment, before pulling out her want and cleaning herself up. She could feel some ancient magic inside her, growing slightly, though nowhere near as much as it had after the centaur session. Clearly monsters were the way to go, and Luna had a sudden realisation. Surely, the bigger the better, and what was bigger than the giant squid that lived in the lake…


	4. The Potion

A few days later, Luna was in the library once again, reading about the giant squid. The diagram in the book showed the size of the tentacle compared to a person, and Luna wasn’t sure that it could even fit inside her without killing her, so she went searching for a solution. She could prepare a stretching charm, but that didn’t seem like any fun. Another option was a potion of deathlessness, a potion requiring such rare items, pure magical strength, and potioneering skill that it was thought to be impossible. Thus, Luna went to Professor Snape that night.

He was wearing his black robes when he opened the door, and seemed a little shocked when she quickly stepped into the room.  
“Professor Snape?”  
“Yes Luna?”  
“I need your help with something, sir.”  
“And that is?”  
“I want to make a potion of deathlessness.”  
His eyes widened a little before settling back into their normal intense stare, and Luna swore that he was reading her mind.  
“I see. I could help, in exchange for a favour…”  
Luna licked her lips.  
“Anything…”  
“Excellent. Meet me here at nine o’clock tomorrow night and we shall begin.”

Luna and Snape worked together on the potion for nearly two full months, spending hours every night experimenting and perfecting the method. It was four in the morning on one rainy Sunday night that they both yelled in excitement as they finally distilled a perfect vial of deepest black liquid.  
“We have achieved something long thought impossible, well done Luna.”  
“It was mostly you, Professor.  
“Nonsense, I would have never thought of adding the basilisk venom, and that ended up the key.”  
Luna grinned at Snape and he gave a rare smile back.  
“Sir, about that favour you wanted.”  
“No, don’t worry about it. This discovery is more than enough.”  
“No, I insist…”  
He gave her another piercing look and then, with an almost sad expression on his face, nodded.  
“Come with me…”

He led her deeper into his office, where a small bed sat in the corner, Luna started to strip but Snape stopped her.  
“No, not yet.”  
He moved to a cabinet, where he withdrew a dark brown, bubbly potion and then with great care, opened a small pouch and withdrew a single red hair, which he placed into the potion, which churned and steamed for a moment before turning a shade of green that Luna swore she had seen before.

Taking the potion from Snape, she drank it, and felt her body shifting into that of a slightly older girl. She saw the red hair and was looking around the room for a mirror as Snape, with tears in his eyes suddenly moved forward and kissed her. A little grossed out, she kissed him back, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Ginny was a far better kisser, she thought, as Snape’s hands began to roam her body, feeling at her larger breasts and tighter butt. Luna began to take off her suddenly tight clothes, and she heard Snape make an odd choking sound as she revealed her new nude body to him. Luna knelt before him, pulling up her robes to find his cock already rock hard, and she used all the skills her time with Harry had taught her to give the best blowjob of her life. Snape had tears rolling down his face as he finished in her throat, and he pulled her close and just held her until the potion wore off before dismissing her wordlessly. Holding the potion of deathlessness, Luna returned to Ravenclaw tower with a strange mix of confusion, elatedness, and sadness. Tomorrow night, she would face the giant squid, and with this potion, perhaps survive the encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was weird to write. Next chapter will the the giant squid, I promise.


End file.
